


say something

by changgus



Series: live and on air [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, vlive - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: “Are you watching?”Hongseok laughs like he’s been caught doing something he’s not supposed to. “Yeah, I’m watching.”
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Series: live and on air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911562
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	say something

**Author's Note:**

> this started as like a....half joke conversation but then it was thirty minutes later and we'd written over a thousand words each so um, the vlive blowjob fic that no one asked for.......please enjoy

It’s almost one in the morning and Shinwon can’t sleep. He’s never had what anyone would call a healthy sleep schedule, but he does try really hard sometimes - which should count for something he thinks.

Some nights he’ll scroll through youtube for hours, trying to find funny compilations or commentary videos on things he knows nothing about until his eyes finally get too heavy, but tonight he’d decided to go in a different direction. He’s settled into the couch in one of the meeting rooms at the company building and he’s got a company phone with VLive propped up on the table, ready to go.

Livestreams are fun, usually. He feels kind of like he’s hanging out with friends he hasn’t gotten to see in awhile. There’s always some level of uncomfortable or repetitive comments but overall it’s a good time.

He turns the camera on and waits the minute it takes for fans to start flooding in. There’s always a lag between what’s happening in real time and what happens on the broadcast and he can see the comments turn from frantically typed “who?????”s and “omgggg”s to excitement and recognition.

“Everyone, how was your day?” He starts, and it’s easy, shifting into work mode. Doesn’t really feel like work. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come on for a bit.”

Keeping up with the comments in and of itself is a skill. It’s nearly impossible to zero in on specific ones, zooming past requests to say happy birthday or speak english or say hi to whichever country. He wishes he could read all of them, knows how much the interaction means, but he can’t. As per usual there’s a ton asking him if he’s eaten, it’s an easy direction so he takes it.

“I had dinner with Changgu tonight.” He slides down a bit on the couch, the back of his tracksuit jacket rucking up. “We went for jjimdak. Did you guys eat?”

The comments pick up even faster at the mention of another member, they always do.

Shinwon is leaning forward and scrolling his finger through the feed, trying to find something good to jump off of when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. It’s probably someone else still at the company, wanting to see if he wants to get late night ramyeon when he’s done. He ignores it for now.

“I started a new drama lately but I don’t know if I like it yet. If it’s good I’ll recommend it next time.” He says, picking at his fingernails.

He finds his rhythm in the stream, telling a story about practice from the other day when his phone buzzes again, but longer this time indicating a phone call. He slides his phone out of his pocket and sees Hongseok’s name.

“Ah, hyung.” Shinwon thinks he’s maybe not supposed to answer calls on live but it never really stops him.

“How long are you streaming for?” Hongseok sounds out of breath over the phone, probably in the middle of a workout. He’s got an unhealthy schedule too, but it’s worse when he’s stressed.

“Are you watching?”

Hongseok laughs like he’s been caught doing something he’s not supposed to. “Yeah, I’m watching.”

“Are you here? You should come say hi.” Shinwon starts picking at his nails absentmindedly again. It’s easier streaming with another person anyway, and Hongseok’s just as good at it as he is. There’s less pressure to be so on.

“I’ll think about it.” Hongseok says after thinking for a moment. “Wait for me to go home though, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Shinwon nods into the phone like Hongseok can see him, remembers he’s on camera and that if Hongseok has him on speaker then he can.

Hongseok hangs up and all the comments are trying to guess who was on the phone. Shinwon decides it can be a surprise if he ends up coming.

It’s been a long day of practice and other schedules, but he hasn’t seen Hongseok since then. On a good day they’d both be in bed right now, Hongseok with his chin propped on Shinwon’s chest while they talk about whatever. Or even on a rougher day, Shinwon kneading his hands into all of Hongseok’s sore muscles, trying to make him feel human again.

He’s halfway through another story, laughing to himself, when the door opens and Hongseok slides in. Shinwon wants to wait to say anything until he’s on camera, knows how excited everyone in the comments will be, so he keeps going through his story like it’s nothing.

Hongseok is moving slowly, quietly, he locks the door behind him - something that should trigger something in Shinwon’s brain but it doesn’t. Instead of comfortably popping on camera like he normally would, Hongseok crouches down and crawls over to him on the floor, carefully keeping his head out of frame.

Shinwon is about to laugh and ask what he’s doing when Hongseok presses his finger firmly over his lips. Shinwon furrows his brows for a moment and watches as the comments start to ask him what’s going on. Hongseok settles himself on the floor between Shinwon’s knees and points up at the camera.

The thing is Shinwon is really good at livestreams. He knows how to make them fun, how to keep the energy up even if it’s just him sitting on the rooftop with a juicebox. He does not quite know what to do, however, when Hongseok uses his hands to slide Shinwon’s legs apart and presses his mouth to the side of his knee.

He looks up at Shinwon through his lashes, asking for permission, and Shinwon thinks his brain is maybe leaking out of his ears. He remembers quickly that the camera is still going so he starts talking again, somehow gets his mouth to move. This should not turn him on, it shouldn’t, he knows it shouldn’t - that he should tell Hongseok to wait and they’ll turn off the live and do whatever he wants on the couch before they go home. But it does turn him on, so he nods, short enough that it registers as nothing on camera but enough that Hongseok can see.

Shinwon picks back up where he left off, just mindlessly walking through how Hyunggu had scolded Wooseok during practice and how everyone had laughed, and just out of frame Hongseok is reaching up and tugging at the zipper of Shinwon’s jeans.

Hongseok pulls Shinwon’s cock through the flap of his briefs and starts stroking him slowly, testing the waters. Shinwon thinks his face must be at least five different shades of red, but he somehow keeps his voice even, doesn’t even miss a beat talking, and that’s enough.

Shinwon tries to read through comments, feels like maybe if he does something active it’ll be easier to be subtle. 

He coughs over a hiss when Hongseok runs his thumbnail over his slit. Even with just Hongseok’s dry hand, Shinwon can feel his stomach coil. He’s never gotten hard so quickly in his life.

Somehow Shinwon feels like he’s getting used to it, has some sort of handle on the situation, even as Hongseok picks up his pace. They’re too used to touching each other and Hongseok knows exactly what Shinwon likes. He knows exactly how to apply pressure, how to twist his fingers, how to take Shinwon apart at the seams.

It’s not that Shinwon is normally all that loud in bed, and absolutely silent compared to how Hongseok usually is, but it’s _having_ to be quiet that is driving him insane. It’s that even one weird noise or shift in his expression will lead to a flurry of confused comments he cannot answer to.

Hongseok dips his head down and licks a long, slow path up Shinwon’s cock. He’s dragging it out just because he can, pursing his lips over the head and letting his spit gather so he can get Shinwon nice and wet. He keeps pressing open mouthed kisses along his shaft, hand still working at the base in slow, steady motions, and Shinwon’s breath is starting to catch. 

He almost knees Hongseok in the shoulder when he actually takes Shinwon fully into his mouth, the first real crack in all his careful composure.

And he sees it, more than a handful of comments asking him why he’d flinched, if he was okay. He makes up something stupid, just has to keep talking and hope no one figures anything out. He keeps checking the bottom of the screen to make sure Hongseok hasn’t somehow come into frame. He hasn’t, Shinwon is safely cut off at the chest, but he has to keep looking anyway. At least that passes off as him being engaged.

Hongseok is bobbing his head in earnest now and Shinwon can tell it’s hard for him to keep quiet too. He can feel the hum building in Hongseok’s throat and it takes every ounce of self control he has not to buck up into the feeling.

All he wants to do is dig his hands into Hongseok’s hair, tug the way he knows Hongseok likes, let his head fall back so he can focus on how warm Hongseok is around him. He loves watching Hongseok’s mouth work, loves his full lips, how pink they get when Shinwon’s been kissing him, how they look slick with his spit.

He leans forward to scroll through comments again. He needs something to do with his hands that’s not obviously reaching down and guiding the rhythm of Hongseok’s head.

“Ah, Hongseokie hyung,” Shinwon picks out a comment and tries not to choke on his own spit. “He called earlier, he’s working out now.”

Hongseok pulls off so he can muffle his laughter in Shinwon’s thigh, his shoulders shaking with the effort. Shinwon reaches down and pinches him, hopes it looks fine on camera.

“He said he’s watching. Hyung, are you having fun?”

Shinwon inhales too sharp when Hongseok’s mouth finds him again. He reaches for Shinwon’s hand resting on his thigh and threads their fingers together, lets Shinwon squeeze tight when he pushes down and takes him deeper. It’s getting harder to stay focused, his mind entirely narrowing down to the way Hongseok is using his tongue.

He risks looking down just for a second, but it’s long enough to catch Hongseok’s eyes - blown and heavy. Shinwon almost curses instinctively but catches himself.

Shinwon weighs his options - come live on camera and hope for the best, or frantically shut the live off now and hope no one gets too concerned about it. His window to choose is rapidly closing and he really can’t decide which is worse. He’s barely holding it together as it is, but he also knows that there will be too many questions if he doesn’t say a proper goodbye.

Below him Hongseok picks up his pace, using his hand to make up for anywhere he can’t reach with his mouth. Shinwon slides his fingers into his hair and tugs once, as a warning.

It’s the only warning he can manage before he’s coming on Hongseok’s tongue. He doesn’t even get the satisfaction of watching him swallow, of watching him lick his lips clean, because all he can do is sit there and control his breathing and pretend like he is absolutely fine.

He ends the live quickly, gives the excuse that it’s late and says that Hongseok has finished at the gym so it’s time to go home. He ends with quick promises to do another one soon, tells everyone to sleep well while Hongseok tucks him back into his briefs and zips him up out of frame.

The second the camera is off, Hongseok is in his lap.

“What the fuck was that?” Shinwon laughs, exasperated, as Hongseok settles his weight across his thighs.

“Just wanted to be part of your day.” Hongseok schools his face into something innocent but when he leans down and kisses Shinwon on the mouth he can still taste himself on his tongue.

“That was-”

“Hot?”

“I was gonna say crazy, but yeah, that too.” Shinwon kisses him again, slow and deep.

Hongseok brushes Shinwon’s hair out of his eyes, fingers dusting across his forehead. His eyes are gleaming in a way that makes Shinwon feel warmth bubbling deep under his skin.

“I have to get you back for this. You know that, right?” Shinwon leans into Hongseok’s hand against his cheek.

“I’d love to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
